


A ‘good time’

by TichiTheTaco



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It’s literally my first time writing smut, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TichiTheTaco/pseuds/TichiTheTaco
Summary: Red and Blue finally decide that they want to take their relationship further.I’ve never written nsfw before, despite how much of it I read.





	A ‘good time’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/gifts).

Blue was sat on the couch, Red curled up in his lap like a kitten, petting his skull as he purred. “Hey, Cherry?” 

“Yeah?”

“I...um...I,-“ there was a moment of silence, and then Blue spoke up again, but much quieter. 

“-would y-you want to try...um...having...sex?” Red sat there in shock. For the usually oh-so confident skeleton to be so shy and reserved about this topic- it was truly an unseen sight. 

“are you sure? i’ve never seen you so...nervous before,” he questioned.

“Yeah, i’m sure. I really want to take our relationship to the next level, and I wish to share myself with you in every way possible. This is just one of the many ways to do exactly that.”

“I...I think I would like that... a lot,” Red mumbled, blushing and smiling like the big goof he was. As soon as the answer left his mouth, Blue was gently cupping his cheekbone, pulling him in to a deep, soft kiss; bone clanking on bone as his hands roamed all over the rougher skeleton’s body through his clothes, feeling every crack and scar on his less than perfect form. Soon, Blue moved lower, his mouth connecting with any open bone he could spot, as he slowly began to remove Red’s clothes. 

“W-wait-“ Red interrupted as he shifted upwards to face his lover “-are we going to do this here? Right here on the couch,” he asked concerned.

“Oh, heavens no! Red, you know me-“ Blue chuckled “-our first time is important. Something to savor. I was only getting you a little riled up! But, if you would like to move to the bedroom now, I would not be opposed,” he offered. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, I think it would be more comfortable there for the both of us.” Blue nodded in agreement, and Red snapped them into their bedroom. They fell straight onto the bed with a thump; Blue, once again, on top of Red. Blue put his hand on Red’s coat, and looked directly at him. Red nodded, and Blue proceeded to remove the heavy material from his small, frail form. He then took off Red’s turtleneck and shorts, even going so far as to elegantly remove his sneakers as if they were fancy dress shoes, which gave them both a good chuckle. At last, Red was completely bare. No ecto body, no clothes, just him and all of his true self. Red didn’t expect to feel so exposed, but he did, so he tried covering himself up out of instinct with his arms. However, Blue was having none of that. Blue gently but firmly grabbed both of Red’s hands, and placed them on his face. 

“Red, look at me-“ Blue took a long breath, and began to rub his thumb over the back of red’s right hand “-you are the most beautiful being I have ever seen. I’ll admit it, I’m not a virgin. I’ve slept with men before. But none of them- not a single one- can hold but a flicker of even a spark to you. You are my candle. My bright, red, beautiful flame. The way you laugh, the way you pout, the way you put up this hard-faced facade every single day, but the moment you’re with me, you’re a completely different person- the real you,- all of that. All of that is why I love you. No, I don’t love you...I’m in love with you. So, don’t hide what isn’t meant to be hidden. Let me touch you in every way you can imagine and more, until all you can say is my name. Every crack and imperfection is what makes you the man I love. Every external and internal scar. Because they’re all perfect to me. So... can you promise me that you won’t cover up tonight? That you will keep your hands on me only? I have to know if you truly do want this.”

Red had no words. With tears streaming down his face, he grabbed Blue’s bandanna and pulled him down into a deep, sensual kiss. “I promise,” was all that was said, but there was nothing more needed. And, with that small gesture, the real fun began. 

Blue once again deepened the kiss, and without breaking away, guided his hands to all of Red’s sensitive spots. From his hip bone to his spine, Blue’s hands roamed lower and lower, until he stopped on Red’s femur. He didn’t move his hand, as his mouth kissed down to his clavicle, sucking on the bone and earning small whimpers and moans from Red. This made Blue’s eye lights twinkle with lust, as he finally began to do what Red was oh-so patiently waiting for him to do. His pointer finger traveled down to his boyfriend’s pelvic inlet and wrapped around his pubic symphysis, stroking it until it was leaking magic on to the sheets. “H-hnngh oh stars, Blue,” Red pleaded. 

“Hmmm...are you sure you want this? Because it doesn’t really seem like it,” Blue teased, slowly taking on a more dominant role as time went on. Red whined as Blue continued his torturous stroking.

“Beg for me. Beg for me, and I will reward you with all you could ever ask for,” Blue whispered, a gravelly tone to his voice. Red shivered. 

“P-please, please make me feel good. Oh, Blue, Blue please don’t stop now. I need m-more,” Red called out. 

He brought his head up from Red’s clavicle. “As you wish,” Blue whispered. He moved his head down from his clavicle, to his pelvis, and began to lick at his sensitive bones. Red yelped and shivered. He had never even touched himself in such an intimate manner, and now that the love of his life was doing it, it was almost throwing him over the edge. As Blue licked around, Red’s ecto body began to form. Crimson magic covering the once exposed bone. Blue brought his skull up from Red’s warm magic, and gazed upon Red’s naked body. 

“...you’re perfect,” Blue breathed. Red’s face flushed his namesake, but he didn’t dare cover himself again. He had promised not to, after all. For a few moments, Blue did nothing but gaze. Red’s chubby stomach, his thick thighs, and his soaking wet pussy. 

“W-well, don’t just stare at it! Do something, you tease,” Red hissed out, pulling Blue away from his trance-like state.

“R-right, sorry,” Blue mumbled. It seemed as if he was just as nervous as Red was, despite how hard he was trying to keep up his act of dominance. Blue lowered himself once again, and picked up right where he left off. He lapped at Red’s entrance, encouraging him to be as loud as he wanted to. Blue would have liked to take him right then and there, but he knew they had to move slowly if they didn’t want to get hurt. Blue rubbed Red’s clit, resulting in a loud moan. He repeated the motion a few times, eventually dipping his tongue into Red’s slit, thrusting in and out, and sucking on his clit. When Red was about to orgasm, Blue immediately ceased all contact with him, and smirked. Red let out a whine, and Blue put his finger to Red’s teeth.

Blue looked Red straight in the eyes, and Red nodded, just like earlier, silently consenting to the next action. Blue lifted himself away from Red for a moment, taking off his shirt and bandanna, undoing his belt and sliding his shorts down on to the floor. He formed a turquoise ecto body consisting of abs, firm calves, and a pretty large sized cock. Red’s breath hitched at the sight when Blue climbed back on top of him and rubbed his dick in between his lips, nudging at his engorged clit as Blue slickened himself with his magic. Blue gave his dick a few pumps before positioning himself in front of Red, and waiting for his approval.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” 

And, with that, Blue pushed into him a quarter of the way, waiting for the okay from Red to move further. Red brought both his hands up to his mouth to hold in a moan, clenching his eyes tight as tears of pleasure and pain rolled down his cheekbones. Blue tensed up slightly, but eventually relaxed and moved Red’s hands away from his mouth, allowing him to hear Red’s reaction. Red did not object to this, and nodded his head at Blue, giving him the okay to go deeper. Blue pushed up to half his length in to Red, and Red screamed even louder this time.

**_ “Keep going, please, Blue,”_ **he shouted, just wanting the whole thing to be inside of him already. And so, Blue did. With one big thrust, his cock slammed to the hilt, and any previous pain, was over. Red was panting, thanking any being above for letting him have this. Blue sucked in air through his teeth in pleasure at the new sensation, loving every moment of it. It took a few moments to adjust to being so full, but once Red did, he wasted no time wiggling his hips to let Blue know he was ready to move. 

He started off slowly and smoothly, gradually getting faster as he continued. “O-ohh god, Blue, sweetheart, yes! More, Blue, please!”

“H-hah-“ Blue panted “-you like th-that? You like it when I fill you up with my cock? When I stretch you until you feel like you can’t t-take anymore? You slutty little cherry, how about I fill you up with my cream, huh? Would you like that? I bet you would.” Blue continued to tease and thrust into Red until he was nothing more than a garbled mess of moans and incoherent mumbling, gaining confidence as he witnessed how good he was at pleasing his boyfriend.

“Scream my name, Red. Scream it. Let me know how much you love it when I treat you like this- like my toy. My beautiful, precious, sexy little toy,” Blue commanded, his tone raspy as his thrusts got faster and faster, sloppier and sloppier. 

“B-blue, oh Blue!”

“I’m not sure I can hear you! Should I stop?

“N-no! Blue, oh god, **_Blue, please, please don’t stop_**,” he yelled out.

“That’s more like it,” he purred, thrusting into Red with extreme power and speed, all the while rubbing his clitoris. Red was completely and utterly gone, only feeling the pleasure being caused by his partner. He was at Blue’s mercy, and was dripping so much that it was soaking the bedsheets below them, turning them a bright shade of red. Blue gently gripped onto the back of red’s skull with one hand, and turned him so he could see the expression on his boyfriend’s face as he rammed into him. And, with a final thrust into Red’s leaking mound, he came, spurting his load into Red as he convulsed and spasmed under his grasp, gripping on to him so tight that he might have left a mark on Red’s back.

“a-aagh ohhh Blue, **_Blue!_**”

“**_Red, oh god, agh._** Oh, Red, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Blue.” 

They both collapsed on to the bed, their bodies still interlocked with one another as they clung to each other, panting hard from the previous events. “Red...”

“Yeah?” 

“Did I do well?”

“Of course you did, baby Blue. You did amazing,” Red responded, kissing blue on the forehead.

“Don’t ever leave me, alright,” stated Red.

“I wouldn’t dream...of...it,” Blue mumbled with a yawn in between.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

And, with that, they both fell asleep completely naked, pressed against each other as if it were the last time they would eat to see the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone who reads this little oneshot, likes it! I know a specific someone will ;). That means you, Interverse XD.


End file.
